


Aro's secret daughter

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: more ppl to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: not thought of a description yet so--- to be written later------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edits are usually done when the ff's completed or at some point when on hiatus.  
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Twilight.

Full name: Elizabeth Jaspen Voltori

Goes by: Jaspen because it was chosen by her mother before she died.

Age turned: 18 

Gift(s): Overall her Gift is called Mother and is made up of multiple gifts 

Allows Vampires to have children

Save humans that were impregnated by a vampire (without having to turn them), 

Newborn like Speed

 

Because of her powers she's very motherly and cant 'feast' off humans so instead she's a vegetarian vampire like the Delani's and the Cullen's this causes dispute with the Voltori, as they only feast of human blood. 

 

 


	2. New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of the chapter name not sure if it goes

I was too late. I can't believe it. If i had gotten there just a few minuets sooner then Nahual wouldn't be without both of his parents even though he's better off without his father every child needs a mother. But I can't stick around that's how it is. I come to the vampire women who appear most deserving and allow them through my gift to have a child as for humans if there in time i can make it so the child grows up for the first fifteen years a human then they have the choice to be a hybrid of remain a human. I've yet to see a person not choose to become a hybrid. Though it's not always a bad thing. 

 

100 years later

There haven't been any more cases of humans needing my help with not dying because of having a child for many years now so I'm left with nothing to do but last month I met a vampire deemed most deserving and rightful of having a child of her own if she so desires so tonight at sundown I will approach her and her coven at their home in Forks, Washington. I just can't wait. I love to see the joy on their faces when they hear that they can have a child in exchange for changing their diet if not forever then just during their pregnancy. There is one in particular that I remember from many a year ago now which agreed but because they changed their diet back they lost the child because of the human blood simply because they wanted to after that I left her with an opal gem that once is worn can not be removed as a sign to others with the same gift that they are not to allow her a child as she doesn't listen.

Sundown

Upon arriving at the coven I immediately felt a distinct pull towards the house one that I hadn't felt in years, there is a human pregnant with a vampires child but her aura even from here is happy which confuses me.

Trying to shake off the feeling I knock of what I presume is the front door. After waiting mere seconds the door is answered by a cheery pixie looking girl with amber eyes.

"Hello I'm Alex I saw you coming how can I help you?"

"Oh well hello I'm Jaspen and it's more how I can help the lonely blonde girl and your dying human friend"

Almost immediately I was heald up against the wall by my neck by another vampire.

"What are you? How did you know? and why are you here?"

"I'm a vegetarian vampire. I know she's pregnant because of my mother gift and I'm here to help her also the depressed blonde girl." before he could then say or do anything else he was interrupted by Carslisle an old friend i haven;t seen in centuries.

"Elizabeth!! how wonderful it is to see you. Edward let her down she means no harm. Honestly she should stop being so straight forward."

"I can hear you know." I snapped at Carslile "and if you want the human to live I suggest you let me help before it's too late!" I shout as I'm let down. 

"Help how?"

"My gift. Overall it's named mother but it's actually a cumulative gift it can allow vampires to have children and humans with a hybrid child live as well as the child being born human depending on the diet of the mother." I reply to the now irritated Cullen I now know as Edward.

"Ok you can help."

"I wasn't asking for your permission allow me to help the girl before she dies or face my wrath i won't allow another person to die because of the idiocy of the child's father. did you ever learn of contraception you should know by now your not a child and I do believe it's taught in schools"

"I see your father ropped you into his coven then?" Carslile asks

"No. I just like scaring people. well when i say people I mean vamps I love humans too much to harm them. now show me the girl and the blonde one" i command

"Percipient as always Elizabeth" Carlisle says as he guides me too the girl

"Don't call me that you know I hate it. Just call me Jaspen or something" I immediately stop in my tracks when i see the girl she basicly looks like a stick man stuck to a watermelon

"My goodness. How is she still alive this far along? Carlisle what have you been feeding her and why didn't you call me when you found out?"

"With your father how he is i didn't think he'd approve" he says as he shyly scratches the back of his neck. "Also I thought you's stopped using your gift"

"I don't associate with my father and as for my gift it wasn't until recently that I found someone who appeared to be worthy enough, you still haven't told me what she's been eating"

"She's been eating human food and drinking human blood from a cup that we keep for extreme emergencies in the fridge safe in my office"

"Hmm not too bad. they can both be saved but there will be no choice. She will have to be changed immediately after birth and the child won't be able to grow as a human. It's such a shame her childhood will be robbed."

"The girl has a name! It's Bella!" Edward hissed " and what are you on about?" he questioned

"If Bella wasn't fed blood they'd both be dead so you made the right choice in that but because it wasn't animal blood your daughter will be born a hybrid with no choice as to what life she wants as for Bella she needs to be turned after your daughter is born or she will die regardless of her being saved before it happens because there is venom in seamen it's why it is so rare for even a human like Bella to be able to have your child"

I'm quite sure if he was human he would of paled. Walking past Edward I approach the human girl or Bella as he calls her.

"Hello I'm Jaspen and I'd like to help you"

"Urm hi?..   I'm Bella well Isabella it's Bella for short and what do you mean by help? help how?"

"I can make sure that you don't die when the time comes for you to give birth to your bundle of joy. as I can tell from your expression you obviously don't trust me and want to know how right?" I ask her

"Yes please" she slowly replies whilst looking down as though she's ashamed for some reason

"It's quite simple as you probably know by now, some vampires have a gift or in my case gifts. Cumulatively my gift was named Mother. My gift allows vampires to have children of their own without adopting and for humans like yourself that are with child of a vampire to give birth without death depending on how soon I can begin to help although in situations where i was with the mother from what would be term one where's your nearing your fourth to be able to survive you will need to be turned by your spouse but will die if I don't help if you don't trust me I can tell you everything there possibly is to know about my self including my story of how I was turned if you like as well as answer any of your questions"

I could tell the rest of this covern were interested as well so they all came into the room and sat down.

"Umm... Yeh please"

"what would you like to know first deary?"

"What's your full name?"

  "Are you sure you would like to know if your memories are ever searched it can get you killed" I asked she nodded and no one moved so I took it that they all accepted it

"My full name is Elizabeth Jaspen......... Volturi"

"WHAT!! Why did you let her in the house" Demands Alice and Edward

Carlisle being the voice of reason calmed his family down "Relax calm down he doesn't even know she's alive! he thinks she's dead after she ran away as a human before she was turned"

"He speaks the truth. It was 500bc when I last saw that ass hole I certainly don't consider him to be anything other than scum" I said with a shudder remembering what he'd done to me. causing Edward's eyes to slightly widen. 

"How could anyone do that do their own child?" 

"Do what?" the Blonde girl asks

I nodded to Edward indicating that he can tell her "He beat her from the age of five when her mother was murdered for having the same gift as Alice and then on her thirteenth birthday he" at this point I flitted out of the house so that I din't hear the rest

 

 

 


	3. Rosalie, we meet again

I was too late. I can't believe it. If i had gotten there just a few minuets sooner then Nahual wouldn't be without both of his parents even though he's better off without his father every child needs a mother. But I can't stick around that's how it is. I come to the vampire women who appear most deserving and allow them through my gift to have a child as for humans if there in time i can make it so the child grows up for the first fifteen years a human then they have the choice to be a hybrid of remain a human. I've yet to see a person not choose to become a hybrid. Though it's not always a bad thing. 

 

100 years later

There haven't been any more cases of humans needing my help with not dying because of having a child for many years now so I'm left with nothing to do but last month I met a vampire deemed most deserving and rightful of having a child of her own if she so desires so tonight at sundown I will approach her and her coven at their home in Forks, Washington. I just can't wait. I love to see the joy on their faces when they hear that they can have a child in exchange for changing their diet if not forever then just during their pregnancy. There is one in particular that I remember from many a year ago now which agreed but because they changed their diet back they lost the child because of the human blood simply because they wanted to after that I left her with an opal gem that once is worn can not be removed as a sign to others with the same gift that they are not to allow her a child as she doesn't listen.

Sundown

Upon arriving at the coven I immediately felt a distinct pull towards the house one that I hadn't felt in years, there is a human pregnant with a vampires child but her aura even from here is happy which confuses me.

Trying to shake off the feeling I knock of what I presume is the front door. After waiting mere seconds the door is answered by a cheery pixie looking girl with amber eyes.

"Hello I'm Alex I saw you coming how can I help you?"

"Oh well hello I'm Jaspen and it's more how I can help the lonely blonde girl and your dying human friend"

Almost immediately I was heald up against the wall by my neck by another vampire.

"What are you? How did you know? and why are you here?"

"I'm a vegetarian vampire. I know she's pregnant because of my mother gift and I'm here to help her also the depressed blonde girl." before he could then say or do anything else he was interrupted by Carslisle an old friend i haven;t seen in centuries.

"Elizabeth!! how wonderful it is to see you. Edward let her down she means no harm. Honestly she should stop being so straight forward."

"I can hear you know." I snapped at Carslile "and if you want the human to live I suggest you let me help before it's too late!" I shout as I'm let down. 

"Help how?"

"My gift. Overall it's named mother but it's actually a cumulative gift it can allow vampires to have children and humans with a hybrid child live as well as the child being born human depending on the diet of the mother." I reply to the now irritated Cullen I now know as Edward.

"Ok you can help."

"I wasn't asking for your permission allow me to help the girl before she dies or face my wrath i won't allow another person to die because of the idiocy of the child's father. did you ever learn of contraception you should know by now your not a child and I do believe it's taught in schools"

"I see your father ropped you into his coven then?" Carslile asks

"No. I just like scaring people. well when i say people I mean vamps I love humans too much to harm them. now show me the girl and the blonde one" i command

"Percipient as always Elizabeth" Carlisle says as he guides me too the girl

"Don't call me that you know I hate it. Just call me Jaspen or something" I immediately stop in my tracks when i see the girl she basicly looks like a stick man stuck to a watermelon

"My goodness. How is she still alive this far along? Carlisle what have you been feeding her and why didn't you call me when you found out?"

"With your father how he is i didn't think he'd approve" he says as he shyly scratches the back of his neck. "Also I thought you's stopped using your gift"

"I don't associate with my father and as for my gift it wasn't until recently that I found someone who appeared to be worthy enough, you still haven't told me what she's been eating"

"She's been eating human food and drinking human blood from a cup that we keep for extreme emergencies in the fridge safe in my office"

"Hmm not too bad. they can both be saved but there will be no choice. She will have to be changed immediately after birth and the child won't be able to grow as a human. It's such a shame her childhood will be robbed."

"The girl has a name! It's Bella!" Edward hissed " and what are you on about?" he questioned

"If Bella wasn't fed blood they'd both be dead so you made the right choice in that but because it wasn't animal blood your daughter will be born a hybrid with no choice as to what life she wants as for Bella she needs to be turned after your daughter is born or she will die regardless of her being saved before it happens because there is venom in seamen it's why it is so rare for even a human like Bella to be able to have your child"

I'm quite sure if he was human he would of paled. Walking past Edward I approach the human girl or Bella as he calls her.

"Hello I'm Jaspen and I'd like to help you"

"Urm hi?..   I'm Bella well Isabella it's Bella for short and what do you mean by help? help how?"

"I can make sure that you don't die when the time comes for you to give birth to your bundle of joy. as I can tell from your expression you obviously don't trust me and want to know how right?" I ask her

"Yes please" she slowly replies whilst looking down as though she's ashamed for some reason

"It's quite simple as you probably know by now, some vampires have a gift or in my case gifts. Cumulatively my gift was named Mother. My gift allows vampires to have children of their own without adopting and for humans like yourself that are with child of a vampire to give birth without death depending on how soon I can begin to help although in situations where i was with the mother from what would be term one where's your nearing your fourth to be able to survive you will need to be turned by your spouse but will die if I don't help if you don't trust me I can tell you everything there possibly is to know about my self including my story of how I was turned if you like as well as answer any of your questions"

I could tell the rest of this covern were interested as well so they all came into the room and sat down.

"Umm... Yeh please"

"what would you like to know first deary?"

"What's your full name?"

  "Are you sure you would like to know if your memories are ever searched it can get you killed" I asked she nodded and no one moved so I took it that they all accepted it

"My full name is Elizabeth Jaspen......... Volturi"

"WHAT!! Why did you let her in the house" Demands Alice and Edward

Carlisle being the voice of reason calmed his family down "Relax calm down he doesn't even know she's alive! he thinks she's dead after she ran away as a human before she was turned"

"He speaks the truth. It was 500bc when I last saw that ass hole I certainly don't consider him to be anything other than scum" I said with a shudder remembering what he'd done to me. causing Edward's eyes to slightly widen. 

"How could anyone do that do their own child?" 

"Do what?" the Blonde girl asks

I nodded to Edward indicating that he can tell her "He beat her from the age of five when her mother was murdered for having the same gift as Alice and then on her thirteenth birthday he" at this point I flitted out of the house so that I din't hear the rest

 

 

 


End file.
